Communications over the Internet and other networks are implemented under different messaging techniques. The different messaging techniques include email, smart messaging service (SMS), facsimile (FAX), voicemail, video messaging, and other formats, and each messaging technique may involve a dedicated storage system. Integration of the messaging techniques for storage, retrieval and management by a single messaging device such as a unified messaging (UM) platform poses advantages and efficiencies. Some messaging solutions (e.g., the “Google Voice” product) can support audio transcriptions and may be used along with search engines, etc. There are advantages for such messaging devices to consume and/or provide information about their subscribers from and to other systems. Such advantages include providing better targeted advertising and content services. However, efficient techniques for sharing relevant and concise information among such platforms, devices and systems are needed to improve delivery of targeted content to users. Information that is stored in unified messaging platforms for users can be in the form of text, facsimile, audio, video, etc. Such information, in its original form, cannot be shared with information consumers and content service providers.